Mini Monster Meal
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: An almost vore story; Involving an investigator and a world where tiny, hand sized monster girls exist among humans, commonly as there pets. 99.9% of the population treats these creatures equally and fairly giving them warm, safe and loving homes to live in. Calvin works to find and rescue the lost and tortured from the 0.1% who have other cruel plans for these innocent cuties.


_Alright welcome, this story was literal conceived, written and edited in 5 days, it was inspired off of a picture (you may or may not have seen) involving a bunch of monster girls in small capsules waiting to be purchased at a store._

 _This story is simply about one monster coming close to death, not a whole species… just, one… Every single person in this version of Earth is normal and treats there monster pets lovingly, and warmly. Guess you could say the food gets a win this round…_

 _Rated T for sensitive themes and the odd cursing._

 _Anyway without further ado…_

 **Enjoy**

With the tiny monster girl populations plummeting in the wild, the human race stepped in and domesticated numerous species in order to preserve their presence on Earth. So far the initiative has worked flawlessly with over a 2.5 billion of these creatures being relocated into human society, all given warm, loving homes and families, So far the creatures population numbers have stabilized. But as of recent two new problems have arisen. 1) The owners of these pets refuse to let there precious cuties back into wild now that the initiative has ended, (which is completely understandable and not worthy of arising mass panic) and 2) There's a small group of households scattered about which have been known for adopting these monster girls for consumption and abusive purposes… I, Calvin Wilde, have taken it upon myself to find these abusive households, integrate myself into the lives of the members using any means necessary and lastly save the monster girls that are being mistreated all while reporting them and getting the members of the household executed.

So far I've saved over a 100 different monster girls from over a 100 different households. Today will be my final apprehension, and hopefully it will be the very last household in the world to treat these creatures like such… All the other missions were simple, get in, get out, send in the swat team… but this particular raid was much more, complicated, you see it involved a few of my more dangerous family members and a case I didn't even know I would be taking. I never cared much about them cause they were never around when I was young. It doesn't matter if there family or not, I won't stand for the mistreatment of these creatures… that's why they have to go down…

 **o0o**

"Oh we're so grateful that you could make it over for dinner, it took us all quite a while to get all the right ingredients, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the special meal we have prepared for you…" My late Aunt Jill called out as she poked her head out of the kitchen doorway to peer into the living room, where Richard and I were currently sitting and chatting.

"That sounds good Jill, I can't wait…" I automatically replied as I turned to once again face Richard, or Uncle Dick as we all call him.

"It's been a while my boy, how's everything been lately for you…are you liking school?" He asked as he took a sip from his beer.

"Uh… I finished school a few years ago…" I sceptically responded, not knowing if he was joking or not.

"Oh, of course I knew that… I was only kidding ya." He responded with a deep belly laugh as he struggled against that same belly to bend over and place his can back on the floor. "I guess it's been longer than I thought…" He muttered under his breath as he leaned back into the couch with a tired groan.

"So how's work?" He asked hesitantly as Cody his deadbeat son of 28 years came down the stairs and slugged me in the shoulder.

"Works good, I've been super busy as of lately, I'm hoping to take a break sometime soon." I answered without faze from the punch as I continued looking upon Richard.

"Hey Calv, how's it going nerd?" Cody asked when he saw that I didn't turn to face him after I received his punch.

"Pretty good, what about you? Still unemployed and without a girlfriend?" I retorted as I turned to face him.

"You know it! No responsibilities no problems, living at home is just the best." Cody replied with pride as he put his hand around his ever growing waist.

"Whatever gets you through the night… you damn 30 year old virgin." I said with a sly grin projected at his rather unattractive face.

"What did you just call me you damn nerd?" Cody responded angrily as his father gave him a dirty look.

"OKAY… that's enough you guys, how about we all come to the table for dinner." Jill announced over all the commotion, calling all of us to the dinner table.

Richard and Cody immediately hopped up and went off towards the dining room at near break there pants speed, leaving me to go wash my hands at there kitchen sink. Once I was done I slowly and observantly walked over to the kitchen table, even though I wasn't on any mission my years of work have trained me to always be vigilant.

Upon entering the dinette I found all three of them already seated at their old wooden table with all the dinner placements already laid out. The only remaining seat had a silver cover over top the plate hiding its contents from view… My first reaction was to commend them, but logic took over mere seconds later… 'What was a family like this doing with a fancy silver cover? They don't have anything nice, and even if they did why would they use it for me?... Why now? Why have they suddenly showed interest and request to have me over for dinner after years of neglect and only a day after my grandpappy called me over to discuss about his will…… Son, of, a, BITCH… there just trying to get into my good books, they must have heard that I alone was getting the mansion and the majority of his savings… and now there sucking up so as to get a share of the goods.'

Slowly and skillfully I made my way around the table and into my seat, in a way that would rival even royalty.

"It took us a whole week to get this, special ingredient, but we feel like you should have it… see it as a gift from us, and in return maybe in the future you'll do something for us." Jill proudly spoke as I slowly lifted the silver lid to reveal there mystery dish.

Upon seeing the dish that they had prepared I almost jumped a foot in the air and dropped the metal plate cover.

On the large plate were many pieces of bright leafy lettuce and other colourful vegetables and right on top of it, smack in the middle was a Coral Lamia, bound and gagged on the plate.

"I know, it's a real beauty ain't it?" Richard spoke as he looked upon it with pride.

"You better enjoy it, it took a long time to get her… being as she's the last of 'er kind." Cody added as I almost gagged.

"Alright, I know you're tempted to chow down, but we have a thing in this household where we say our thanks." Jill spoke as all of the held hands and started mumbling together.

I just continued to stare at the tiny monster girl on my plate. She was slightly larger than most other monsters with her human portion probably being the length of my hand and fingers, her hair was like a cupcake, mostly blond with some slight rainbow colour spots to it. And her white tail was all roped together with a dental floss looking string that made it so that she was positioned in a showy display all around the plate. Her arms were tied above head and she had a small piece of lemon shoved in her mouth.

Glancing up I saw that the other simply had diced up hamburgers on their plates, and previously seeing a box of frozen angus patties in the kitchen set my mind at ease knowing it wasn't ground up monster girl.

Looking back up I saw that they were still going on with there prayers so carefully I grabbed my fork and flicked it out of the tiny lamia's mouth. As soon as I did her eyes shot open and she took a deep breath of air… and started coughing profusely.

She looked at me and immediately started shaking, squirming, and crying out of fear.

"Hey, relax… I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to stay still and pretend to be dead." I quietly whispered with a finger to her lips as I took my knife and carefully began cutting her restraints.

The group finished their prayers and I sat back in my seat like I was listening the whole time. "So are you ready to taste something that will change your life?" Richard asked as he looked at me, then immediately he went to his own meal.

The tiny Lamia lay there motionless, with eyes squeezed shut and the odd tear escaping her shut eyes as she lay there shaking ever so slightly.

"Do you always eat Lamia, raw?" I asked as with concern.

"If your wondering why it's not cooked it because lamia's are best eaten alive, it's because slaughtering the little devil right before eating is the best way to enjoy it." Richard answered mid mouthful as the lamia's tears started flowing fast out of her shut eyes… I was so close to a grabbing my knife and slaughtering everyone in this goddamn room.

Sliding the knife off the table I clenched it hard in my hand, ready to throw it into someone's skull at a moments notice. But before I could do that I started thinking, 'how else could they get this monster girl if they didn't have connections… My team always suspected that there was a central smuggling circle, maybe these guys are it… who else is there that it could be, everyone else is dead… Fighting wouldn't work, I know for a fact they have weapons on them and around the house and even if they didn't expect an attack from me, there's still 3 of them… it's possible I could take them but then my meal might get hurt… I'll have to smuggle her out, somehow…'

Bringing my knife back up to the table top I began cutting her tail with the flat side of the knife, buying myself time to think… I felt the tiny Lamia tense up completely as I tried to make my touches as light as possible.

"No, no, no you're supposed to cut the head off first." Richard spoke up as he reached over with his knife… I was about to pull the plate away but Jill reached forward and stopped him.

"Let the boy enjoy his own meal… Now Calvin how are things recently? Have you seen you grandfather?" She asked as she looked over with mild interest as she kept looking at her plate.

"I saw him a few days ago actually." I responded as if on autopilot as I began cutting the lettuce and eating tiny pieces of it.

"And how was he? Was there any reason you saw him? Did he call you in?" She questioned further.

"He just called me up one day and said he was free, so I went up and spent some time with him." I halfheartedly responded as I refused to make eye contact.

"Oh, is that all? That's nice that you spent the time to see him… did you guys talk at all? Say perhaps about his, will?" Jill continued on as she took a slow bite of her food.

"Uh, no we didn't talk about his will… why do you ask?" I oblivious answered as Jill raised an eyebrow and went back to eating her meal.

"Alright then, I was just wondering… given his ever advancing age and illnesses." She said masked frustration as she went back to her dish.

"Al'ight I'm done with my food, thanks ma, it was delicious." Cody said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen, all while keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Are you not hungry?" Richard skeptically asked as he looked at my barely touched plate.

"Um, no I'm very hungry… It's just that I normally eat alone so I'm not used to an audience." I admitted as I took my fork and gently started rubbing against the lamia's tail, causing her to tense up even more.

"Well don't let us keep you." Richard answered as he stood up to drop his plate off at the kitchen. Cody meanwhile was steathfully observing from a little beyond the kitchen.

Jill continued to sit there eating slowly as she kept me in the corner of her eye.

'How am I going to get her out of here?' I asked myself as Jill continued to observe me.

"If I didn't know you I'd think your one of those pesky investigators always getting in the way of business, and judging those who don't treat these pests equally to humans… I tell you those are the worst." Jill spat as she turned to look at me with a crooked smile.

"Ya, Those damn investigators are so annoying, they busted me a few times during a few deals where my buyer didn't know how to secure his line." I lied as I went along with it.

"Ah that's so annoying… it's only happened to me at least once but that was the only time they came close to bursting us… I tell you I'm never doing business over a regular phone again." Jill agreed as she finished her meal and continued to sit there and chat.

'Shit, shit, shit, she's on to me.' I mentally swore as I looked at Jill then back at the tiny whimpering lamia then back at her.

'If I don't do something quick then there going to find out I'm an investigator, then for sure they'll kill the Lamia, and me...' I rationed as I looked at Jill slowly reaching under the table.

Finally I acted, pushing the tiny Lamia up into a tight little ball using my cutlery's dull ends I raised her up on the tip of my fork and stared at her. The little Lamia was shivering and weeping silently as it hung there curled up.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw Jill watching with a scary look on her face.

With a silent sigh and an audible gulp, I swallowed all that was previously in my mouth and moved the fork closer, and closer, and closer. The closer I got the more the tiny Lamia screamed as she desperately hung onto my fork. Closer and closer still I brought her until she was right inside my mouth.

I had to open my mouth way wider than I had ever before just to barely fit her in, but once she was in my mouth I carefully closed my jaw so as not to hurt. Her cute screams being softly muffled by the flesh of my mouth.

"See, it's good right?" Jill asked as she stood up and brought her plate to the kitchen sink for washing. I gave a muffled sound of agreement as I sat there trying my best not to appear as if I had a Lamia in my mouth.

I quickly followed her and did the same with my now empty plate. The tiny Lamia squirming ferociously made me either want to spit her out or swallow her, it felt wrong, no it was wrong… but at the same time it felt strangely right having this tiny creature under my control in my mouth. The tiny creature tasted exactly like I would have expected, but there was just something about this whole thing that made her taste so much better, maybe if I just swallowed a bit of her tai-… no, focus… your saving this little Lamia, not eating her, it's bad enough you have her in your mouth so don't even think about swallowing… don't even fucking think about it Calvin...

Quickly I made it look like I had to take an urgent phone call, and dashed for the downstairs bathroom.

Once in it I locked it, and promptly spat the Lamia out of my mouth and onto my hand.

It lay there dazed as it was covered in a clear coat of saliva.

"I'm sorry, I had no other option." I spoke as it perked up and looked at me angrily.

Placing it on the edge of the sink I began washing my hands and readying a warm soapy towel for cleaning her.

Reaching over I grabbed her small body and picked her up as I kept most of my focus on what I was doing with the towel, almost immediately after grabbing her I felt a sharp pain ring through the tip of my finger.

Looking over I saw bits of blood slowly oozing out of the newly formed wound.

"No, do not bite me… I saved you, if it wasn't for me you would either be dead or wishing you were dead." I strictly scolded as her eyes glazed over and her form froze out of fear.

She lifted and wrapped her tail in a attempt to hide herself from view, all while more tears started flowing from out of her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for putting you in my mouth and for scaring you, I didn't like it either, that much…... but there just was no other way out." I said as I warmly cupped her in my hand and started lightly petting her head.

She reached out and gave my thumb a hug, all while rubbing her cheek cutely against the tip.

"Ok, you're forgiven… now let's clean you up." I responded as I took the warm rag and began lightly dabbing her face and body clean of any salvia, seasoning, or dirt.

Once done I heated up a rag on the warm metal pipe and began drying her off. A few cute 'coo' noises escaped her lips as I wrapped her lovingly in the warm rag.

"Thank...you…" The tiny Lamia quietly spoke as she looked up at me with a cute face.

"Oh, you were taught to speak… that's rare…who was your owner before all this?" I asked as the tiny Lamia tilted her head and gave me a confused look.

"Nod 'Yes' if you had an owner, nod 'no' if you didn't."

"I… had… owner… but… he sold…" She answered as she began tearing up again.

"It's okay, it's okay… just take a deep breath, so if you had the option to going back to your previous owner, would you want to?" I asked because standard protocol is finding the owner the monster girl most likely taken from, if they didn't have an owner and were taken from the wild then it would be my job to assign her a loving family.

All I got in response were many, many tears. "Ok, forget it… Do you have a name?" I asked as I continued holding the slightly less frightened Lamia.

"C-coral… owner call… Coral…" Coral sniffed as her voice was still full of emotion.

"Alright Coral you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll get you out of here and I'll find you a nice family to live with when this is all over with." I concluded as I put everything back where it originally was and left the bathroom before it got to suspicious.

"Thank… you… sir…" Coral responded as I began unzipping one of my jackets interior pockets.

"Call me Calvin." I answered as I put her gently into my pocket, as I was about to close it she stuck a tiny hand out and grabbed my finger.

"Hang tight Coral, I'll get you out as soon as possible… now I need you to be perfectly quiet."

"Wait…" I heard Coral protest as I was about to leave the bathroom.

"Yes Coral?" I asked patiently.

"Mr.Calvin… Uh, there are two others here in this house."

"Alright, I'll go find them… any ideas where they could be?" I asked as I warmly rubbed the pocket appreciatively.

"No..." I heard her cute voice dejectedly answer.

"Ok, let's go grab them, then we'll get the hell out of here." I said as I unlocked the door and pulled out my phone to make it seem like I was just ending my phone call.

"Who was that?" Jill asked as I walked back up the stairs.

"Just work, they needed someone to come one and I said the soonest I could do so was 10:30 so I'll have to be out of here by then." I answered as I stared her right in the eye. Direct eye contact is key when your lying, as soon as you stuffer or break it people believe your not truthful and that your trying to make it up as you go.

"Well, that's enough time for dessert if you your interested." Jill spoke as she opened up a large cake box. Concerned I took a quick glance at the contents and to my relief I did not see another monster girl,

"Yes, desert does sound good..." I said as I walked to the living room to see the others watching a game, while Jill started putting the desert on a series of plates.

Slowly I walked into the dining room and sent my team an urgent saying I'm gonna need swat support on my signal.

Reaching under the table I grabbed whatever Jill was reaching before when I was forced to eat Coral, and soon found that I was a small hand pistol… with no mag…

Hopping to my knees I looked under the table for where the ammunition could possibly have been… I turned up nothing.

"What are you doing?" Cody smugly asked as he walked up and leaned on the door frame.

"I dropped a part of my key, so I was checking where I was sitting for it." I responded without looking at him as I continued to pretend to be busy underneath the table.

"I know you didn't eat the lamia, and it doesn't matter one bit to me… but one thing that keeps nagging me is that your acting suspiciously like one of them investigators… always snooping around where they shouldn't be, and thinking there justified just because there 'saving' those delicious little pests." Cody added as he began slowly walking closer, his left hand suspiciously hidden behind his back.

"Answer me honestly, your one of them investigators ain't you?"

"What's the answer that will get that knife away from me the quickest?"

"You think you're so smart do ya? I know as soon you're out there your going to contact your buddies and there going to raid this house… I also know that you still need to sign your portion of the will over to us."

"So you need something from me, and I need something from you?"

"Funny how it all turns out in the end." Cody said with a twisted smile as I stood up. "When we heard word that you were possibly an investigator, we decided to test you by serving you something we knew you just had to save… I'm honestly surprised you even put that little worm in your mouth, did it taste good? You know you wanted to swallow it, but for whatever reason you didn't… Regardless you have what you want, now all you to do is sign over your rights to the will and walk away… and don't try even think about trying anything clever, cause we'll drop you so fast you won't be able to think."

"So, were at a stalemate then…" I responded as he slowly began walking away.

"No, right now we're the ones holding all the cards, you're going to do what we say and then your going to leave… we don't need the authorities all over this wanting to know why an investigator died at our house… it would blow everything."

"Why would you let me go with my knowledge, I already know all about your operation… something's not adding up."

"Aw, must you overthink everything? Just come and have a slice of cake." He said as he handed me a paper plate with a fat slice on it.

"I'll pass… but before I sign anything over to you guys, I want the rest of monster girls that are in the house."

"Naw, I think I'll pass." He arrogantly replied as he started obnoxiously eating his piece of cake.

"How about this, I'll sign everything that's entitled to me, over to you… not your family or your parents, only you… then you'll be free to personally do whatever you want with all the money and real estate." I offered as he slowed his dessert eating to consider what I just said.

"How much money?" He asked as he looked up.

"I'm not sure exactly, but including the house and the cars it should be worth a few million… you can have it all of it, if you give me any monster girls still in this house."

"Well that sounds like we gotta deal Cous'n. We only have 2 of them little guys in house because we do all of our business as collection and shipping, makes it so we're clean if any nosy investigators get to personal with our property… you can go ahead and have them, they were only used as sex toys and might I add quite mediocre ones at that." He explained as he wrapped his arm around my neck and leaned to elaborate.

"Sounds good, when can I get them?"

"Right now I guess…" He answered as he led me up the stairs. "I know you're an investigator and all, but why do you care so much about them tiny pests?" He asked as he led me down a long hallway.

"I just feel that I need to protect those that are to weak and small to protect themselves." I answered as I felt coral begin to squirm in my pocket.

"Alright ya damn white knight, there in here." He said as he swung the door open and waited outside.

Walking into the dimly lit, dirty room I saw a cage planted on the tops of the desk. But as I got closer I found the cage was completely empty, minus the decoration and foliage present in it.

"Where are they?" I asked as I turned around to see him waiting at the doorway.

"Oh they're in there alright… They both try and hide to the failure of them both… usually ends up with them getting extra punishment."

"Punishment?" I asked as I opened the cage and began slowly searching under every object, not sure of what exactly I was looking for I kept my eye open for everything.

"Oh stuff like getting less food, and more 'play' time." He answered as I felt myself freeze momentarily.

Not saying anything in response, I kept searching threw the cluttered cage in hopes of something. Then just when I was about to give up, I found an overturned cup hidden by leaves at the back of the glass cage.

With steady hands I began lifting the red plastic cup until it revealed the two monster girls I was searching for. Cowering in the dirt were two small beauties, A red haired black chitin armoured arachnid and a bright green coloured harpy with matching hair, wings and tail feathers.

The arachnid looked at me and immediately began wrapping her arms and legs tighter around the body of the shaking harpy.

Reaching forward the two creatures made no movements or attempts to escape, instead they just continued to shake and silently cry as they held each other close.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to get you out of here… to a safe place." I said as I stopped my hand a few inches away from them, showing I meant no harm.

They looked at my hand and back at me, before they went back to holding each other tightly.

Sighing, as it was never good to grab a frightened monster girl because it'll do nothing but freak them out more. I reached forwards and grabbed the both of them.

Stepping away from cage, I held them up to the light in order to get a better look at the two. The arachnid seemed to be in good enough health but the harpy was hard to tell how she was doing, as the arachnid had her arms and many legs protectively wrapped around the harpy's body concealing it all from view.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to see how she is." I spoke as the harpy turned to look at the arachnid. They exchanged a few series of tiny head nods before the arachnid opened her legs revealing it to me.

Reaching over I picked up the small terrified harpy, much to the disapproval of the arachnid, and began checking her over. Now just know, i'm not trained in medical, but it didn't take a genius to realize that her wing was broken, and pretty bad at that. Most often when an owner wants to keep there harpy from flying away, all they do is pluck a few of its feathers and then the harpy's grounded… but this didn't look like an attempt to ground the poor harpy, it looked like they broke it just because they could.

Returning the harpy to the impatient looking arachnid, who immediately upon contact went back to holding the harpy like her life depended on it, I moved the two into a second large pocket opposite to the one Coral was waiting patiently in.

"Alright, thank you Cody… having them safe means more than you can imagine to me." I said as I turned to face him.

"Yeah whatever, now you have some papers you need to sign… let's go." Cody replied as he motioned to go downstairs.

"Hey what were you boys doing upstairs?" Jill asked as she met us as we made it to the bottom.

"Oh I was just showing Calvin around." Cody answered as he pushed me forward to the table.

"Look, Calvin I'm going to be honest with you… We're going to need you to sign these papers, before you leave."

"What are they for?" I asked pretending oblivious as I sat down and Cody gave me a wicked smirk of approval.

"Well, recently we've run into… some financial issues, and we were wondering if you could give us your inheritance of your grandfather's will? It would really help us out." Richard spoke as he walked up.

"Sure… I didn't have much need for it anyway, with Catherine and I having such stable jobs and all." I answered as I began filling out the forms.

"Oh… who's Catherine again?" Richard asked as he leaned over to watch what I was doing.

"She's my girlfriend of 2 years…" I answered as I filled out the section of contact, it's used for verification when checking if I actually agreed to all this.

"Right… So, how are there forms coming along." Richard asked impatiently as he kept leaning on the table, it painfully creaking as he did so.

"Alright all done, hopefully you'll put it all to good use." I said as I stood up and checked the time. "AND look at that, 10:30 right on time, thank you so much for having me for dinner." I concluded as I shook all there hands, instead of hugging them like I usually do with family. Out of hear of hurting my delicate passengers.

"Alright, fantastic… well I'm sorry to say it, but I really do have to go." I said as I made my way to the front door, almost undetected as the group was studying the papers adamantly.

"So long Couzin, the insurance company should call you in a few days to verify all this, I trust you won't let me down…" He said with a wink as he walked up, leaving his parent at the table. "Or else I'll find you, and I'll kill your precious little pests." He snarled as he brought himself within licking distance.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, thanks again for everything." I said with a smile as I shook his hand once more and promptly opened and left through the front door.

Once we were safely outside and across the street, I turned to face the house and unzipped my two jacket pockets, freeing and allowing my three captives to poke their heads out.

"Well, we're out guys… your safe now..." I proudly said as I looked through the dimly lit window, to see the family celebrating with each other. Feeling the presence of a stare I glanced down to see Corals head along with the arachnids and the harpy's poking out and looking at me with joy and salvation.

"Thank you, Calvin… For saving us, we would have been dead if you didn't come for us, the others can't speak but they mean to tell you the same thing… Thank you." Coral spoke as she carefully slithered from out of her pocket and up my jacket interior until she made to my neck.

Slowly she began wrapping her long, white, scaly tail around my neck until she was securely attached then she moved and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, tears flowing down her eyes as she did so.

The arachnid also made an attempt to do the same, but with the majority of her limbs being dedicated to holding her harpy friend she just settled with sitting, staring, and smiling, as all 6 of her red eyes glowed against the dark of the night.

With a quick spin of the heel I quickly made my way to a nearby park that I knew was quiet, well lit, and had a few picnic tables. All this while Coral was hanging on for dear life, tightening her tail for every step that shook her tiny body.

"Mr… please help, I-I'm going t-t-to fall…" Coral desperately squeaked as she held onto my cheek for dear life, her grip around my neck with her tail drastically loosening for every step I took.

In response to her adorable sounding plea's of terror, I simply grabbed her by her torso and securely held her in my hand as I arrived at the destination I was aiming for.

"...Thank…you… again… Mr…" She shakily added as her tail began securely wrapping around my wrist and fingers.

Gently placing the arachnid, harpy and lamia on the picnic table I whipped out my phone and began dialing the digits (933). The three monster girls adorably met up on the middle of the table and began exchanging series of hand gestures and tiny high pitched squeaks.

"Hello, you have reached the investigation agency, please state your case." A female voice spoke after many seconds of dial tone.

"Hello, this is Calvin… I have just apprehended 3 monster girls from captivity and I'm calling for a swat team to breach and detain the members of the household." I responded as I continued drumming my fingers on the worn rough wooden table top.

"Roger that, we'll send the team to the location you provided and we'll apprehend the household… how many are there?"

"Two males, one female… ages are roughly 30, 55, 58." I responded as I caught the group of tabletop monsters begin to approach me slowly.

"Roger that, I'll update the team there on there way now… and hun, how are they?" I heard the voice ask again, this time with worry in her voice toward the end.

"Don't worry babe, there fine… I saved one Coral Lamia, one regular arachnid, and one bright green harpy… there all a little shaken, but they'll all be fine. However the harpy's wing is broken, so it will need to be treated ASAP."

"DID YOU SAY A CORAL LAMIA? Ok I'm leaving right now, don't bother bringing the harpy to the med center, I'll fix her up myself… just meet me at home, I'll be waiting… tell me everything when you get here… bye babe." She excitedly concluded as I heard the dial tone ring in my ears once again.

"Who was that mister?" I heard Coral ask as she laid a gentle and cautious hand on my finger, just after I had pocketed my device,

"That was Catherine, my girlfriend… I'm going to take you guys home and your all going to get treated and fed, before anything else happens." I spoke as the harpy started wriggling out of the arachnids grasp and began hopping over to where my hand was. She rested her broken wing on my finger and looked at me expectantly.

"And yes, she'll fix your wing up, you'll be flying like new in no time." I responded as I used one of my finger to gently rub her wild green hair.

The arachnid then followed it up by coming over and tying a small piece of her silk around the tip of my finger, then cutting it immediately… A typical arachnid greeting/thank you message.

"Well lets go before the party starts." I said as I stood up from the table and flexed the cricks out of my legs, the group of monsters looking at each other with confusion as I did so.

"I meant that the swat team will be here soon, let's go before they start breaking into there house." I clarified as I picked each of them up and put them safely into my pockets.

With steady steps I made my back to my truck, which was safely parked a few streets away from the house in question.

After I had unlocked it, gotten in, and unloaded my passengers I got a text saying 'team in position, confirm for breach.'

"What do you think guys? Do you want the people who put into prison?" I asked as I watched them make themselves comfortable in the cup holder area.

They each looked at me, then each other, then back at me… and nodded 'yes'.

"Alright then." I said as I sent the go ahead to the swat captain and promptly started the engine and drove off towards our home.

30 minutes later and I finally had made it home, the driveway already had Catherine's old mustang in it and I found that the lights were on throughout the building.

"Well Guys, were finally hom-" I started but immediately stopped myself when I found them all to be sound asleep in each other's embrace, snuggled comfortably into the small padded nook in the vehicles main console.

Gently picking them up, I made my way out of the truck and into the house while trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Welcome home honey!" Catherine happily cheered as she bounced into the hallway, wearing her typical tight revealing clothing.

"Hey babe, try to be quiet they fell asleep on the ride… and I don't want to wake them unexpectedly." I quietly corrected as I kicked off my shoes and began walking to the living room, Catherine following close behind.

"Sorry." She said as I gently placed the group on the coffee table, and she hugged me warmly.

"I came as soon as I heard the news… is that really a Coral Lamia, I thought they were extinct… anyway, so what happened?" She asked as she began inspecting the sleeping mess of monsters that was lying on the table.

"Well, I went over for dinner… and they ended up serving me a live Coral Lamia, as past of some test to see if I was an investigator, and to win the favour of me so that they could get my portion of my grandfathers will." I said as I slowly picked apart the mess to place Corals sleeping body in Catherine's eager hands.

"Oh she's so beautiful, ok then what happened?" Catherine responded as she began inspecting Coral thoroughly.

"Well, So while they were saying there prayers I ended up finding out that she was in fact still alive, so after stalling for many minutes I ended up having to sneak her out by pretending to have, eaten her." I replied hesitantly towards the end as Catherine slowly turned to look at me.

"Did you? Pretend to eat her?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, there was no other way out, the family was the head of the ring of monster smugglers and if they would have known that I was an investigator than they would have killed her and possibly even me… so after stalling and thinking about all my options, I put her in my mouth and snuck her down stairs where I spat her out and cleaned her up." I admitted as she slowly moved Coral farther from me.

"What would you have wanted me to have done? The whole reason I was able to get them out was because they need something from me, and they didn't know I was an investigator until it was to late." I asked as the monsters began to stir from the sleep.

"I don't know, but you probably scared her by doing that." She reasoned as Coral fully woke up and looked at Catherine with confusion. "Oh your awake, hello sweetie!" Catherine sweetly spoke as she looked at Coral's tiny body with joy.

"H-h-hello…" Coral shakily spoke as she began to tremble in Catherine's hands.

"Wait, you can speak?" Catherine exclaimed as the two others rolled over to face the commotion.

"Well It doesn't matter anymore, there all safe." I spoke as I carefully grabbed Coral from out of Catherine's hands. "And yes, Coral can speak… sadly none of the others can though."

"Is that her?" Coral asked as attempted to hide behind a part of my hand.

"Yes Coral, that's Catherine… my now grumpy girlfriend." I said as Coral looked at me all confused.

"Ok, well she seems to like you, regardless of what you previously did to her… anymore of these cuties that you decided to stick in your mouth?" She asked as she reached over to pick up both the arachnid and the harpy.

"No, I rescued the others from a cage up in the master bedroom."

"What were they doing there?" She asked as she began petting the both of them.

"Well, I learned that the only reason they were around… was to serve as sex toys for what I can assume the parents of the house." I explained as Catherine looked at the two in her hand like she was going to be sick.

"WHAT? SEX TOYS...YOUR TELLING ME THESE INNOCENT CUTIES WERE USED AS SEX TOYS… IS THAT WHY HER WING IS BROKEN, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO?" Catherine yelled in shock, as she scared the two to the point where they began holding each other and silently crying.

"Oh, sorry sweeties… I'm just so mad that they would do something like that to you." Catherine apologetically spoke as she went back to petting their heads.

"Anyway… moving on, so that one's called Coral…" She spoke as she motioned to Coral who was currently sitting on her curled up tail on the middle of my palm. "And these two are?..."

"No clue, apparently they never got names… Coral tried asking but she turned up nothing."

"It's true Ms, they never had names… my last owner named me Coral, but then he sold me… I thought he liked me, I tried to be good…" Coral said she began breaking down in tears, making both Catherine and I feel really bad.

"Well, if they don't have names… how about we give them some?" Catherine suggested as she moved to lean on my shoulder.

"I want to call you Charlotte…" she said as she gently poked the arachnid of the nose with the top of her finger, "and… I think Kiki fits you really well." She said as she patted the harpy on her head with the tip of her finger.

"Coral, Charlotte, and Kiki… I like it, but it doesn't matter… when we find them new owners, they might get new names." I said as a reached over to grab Charlotte as Catherine was looking at Kiki's broken wing.

"Well, I've been thinking… you've rescued so many monster girls and found them good homes, but we've never kept any… What if we just kept these three cuties for ourselves?" Catherine offered as she stood up to grab a nearby medical kit. Kiki desperately reaching towards me Charlotte as she was quickly pulled away.

A minute later and Catherine's was sitting back on the couch, setting Kiki's wing in a small sling made conveniently out of Charlotte's silk. "There hun, you'll be able to fly in about a month."

"Hey babe, how about we get these three fed, and washed up for bed… they've had a long day." I spoke as the three were trying there very hardest to stay awake.

"Sounds good hun." Catherine agreeably said as she stood up and walked off to the kitchen, a few minutes later and she came back with a few small bowls of seeds, fruits, meats, breads, and grasshoppers.

"Dig in guys, I can only imagine how long it's been since you guys have eaten." I spoke as they hesitantly started eating the vast amounts of food.

Coral went and started eating pieces of meat, adorably and instinctively crushing it with her tail before she did so. Kiki perched upon the lip of the bowl and began eating the seeds one at a time and Charlotte went and started eating the crunchy sounding grasshoppers.

Due to them being so small, it only took a few minutes before they were lying on the table top completely full from eating so much.

"Oh there so cute… I could just eat them up." Catherine swooned as the trio looked up in horror at her.

"That came out wrong…" Catherine quickly corrected herself as we picked all three of them up and brought them to the bathroom for a quick bath.

"Coral, yell if you need anything… otherwise enjoy your soak." I said as we left the bathroom with all three of them sitting in a bowl of lukewarm water and bubbly soap.

Upon returning we found them fast asleep in the water, each of them comfortably resting on one another as they snoozed. "Let's let them sleep." I quietly suggested as we carefully grabbed each one and dried them off for bed. Then with gentle footing we walked to our bedroom to let them rest in the makeshift pillow bed that was sitting on our nightstand.

"Goodnight guys… sleep well." I said as they all tiredly opened their eyes to look at me with a small hidden smile.

"Goodnight my lovelies, I'll see you in morning." Catherine added as we went to climbed into bed, ready to sleep.

"Goodnight… Calvin… and thank you for everything…"

 ** _Black…_**

 ** _Well, what did you think? To be completely honest I didn't put much thought into this story, what I mean is that I had the idea one night, then I started writing in the morning… regardless I feel it turned out well, both lengthwise and quality wise._**

 ** _If you liked this story, be sure to like and follow it… because depending on how well this story is received, then I'll write a second part. But until then consider this a one shot._**

 ** _If you feel you want a second part, then leave a comment saying what you enjoyed about this, then say what you'd like to happen in the next one._**

 ** _Thanks for reading..._**


End file.
